Every Frog Has His Day
Plot Somewhere dark, quiet, and full of debri in space. Scene zooms in on a Incursean Ship. Unknown Incursean: Soon, I shall finally make my way near Earth, and destroy the brat who ruined my life! (Evil laughter) Bahahahahahaha!!! (Cough) (Lands spaceship on a nearby planet) Meanwhile on Earth, Ben is sleeping in his bed at home. A loud CRASH is heard outside, waking up Ben immediantly. Groaning, Ben and his parents walk outside, with Ben's father demanding what is going on. Carl: (Notices his destroyed front yard) What in blazes?! Sandra: C-Carl! There is a UFO on our lawn!!! Ben: (Whispers to himself) *Right on the bird bath, nice*.. A mysterious figure emerges from the spaceship, walking right towards Ben. Carl is scared out of his wits, and grabs a nearby rake to use a weapon. Sandra on the other hand, is screaming at the top of her lungs. Ben: (Is about to use the Omnitrix) ''Alright man, you better be sure you wanna do this... ''Mysterious Figure: Tennyson! Just the monkey-faced chump I wanted to see! (Shakes off huge amounts of dust from herself revealing her true look) Carl: Benjamin, you know this...uh...girl? Ben: Yeah, but not in the way you'd think...(Frowns) Attea: Anyways, let's talk about the details...I need a favor. Sandra: Excuse me, young lady! (Shows disapproving face) Just WHO do you think you are, coming to my house and demanding our son to help you with your little alien problems? Not today, sister! Ben: (Facepalms) Mom....she is here on "hero" business. Mom: Oh....carry on then. Come on, Carl, let's leave these two kids to their "hero" business. (Chuckles) Ben's parents slowly walk back inside, with Ben and Attea just awkwardly standing behind. '' Attea: Yeah...are all human parents like that? Ben: ''(Sighing) Forget you saw anything, what do you want? Attea: Ok so what if I told you...somebody is out to get me. Me, a princess! (Acts innocent) Ben: Where do I come? It's 4:00 in the morning, and this hero isn't in the mood for your little games! Attea: Well, here's the thing, tennyson... A flashback is shown, where a nerdy and seemingly wimpy Incursean with glasses and orange overalls walks up to Attea. '' Wilfred: Ummm, Princess A-A-ttea? (Addresses Attea's full name) Attea: (Uninterested) Yeah? Wilfred: I was, maybe, wondering if me and c-c-could go on a space cruise sometime? (Geeky smile) Attea: ... (Silent Stare). (Incursean Guards laugh loudly) (Attea laughs crazily and is seen crying with laughter) Get outta here Mega-Geek! (snaps fingers) ''Two Incurseans come and grab Milfred and carry him out of Attea's site. Milfred is throw in a pod, and launched far, far away from the ship Attea is residing in. Milfred is in the pod, angered, stating that someday, he shall get murder Attea for refusing his request. After that, he tragically collides with a asteroid, landing on a strange purplish planet, screaming. (Flashback ends) Attea: What if I told you he is coming to take me out, for good? Ben: I'd say that it's your problem, not mine. (Whistles and walks to house) Attea: Wait! What if I told you that this shrimpy punk is going around stealing innocent spaceships, to show he has something to prove....to me of all people. (Laughs) (Walks to her ship) Ben: You'd better not be lying....or consider yourself imprisoned just like your father! (Follows Attea) Attea: Lying? Never heard of it! Just come with me, my ship still has enough gas to get you space. Both Attea and Ben go in the severely ''damaged Incursean Ship, and make it to space in a matter of minutes. After Attea informs Ben that the rogue Incursean could be stealing countless other ships and tossing out the passengers, Ben demands the speed up and activate her ship's radar to locate Milfred. Ben: Is it me, or do you see small explosions on that planet over there? ''(Points to it) Attea: Yeah, that's him. His Incursean DNA is showing up on the radar. Time to book him, right, Tennyson? Ben: (Sigh) Whatever.. Attea goes full speed to the planet below, and sees hundreds of destroyed spaceships on the surface. Ben is utterly stunned and confused at the site, but Attea knows exactly what is going on. She announces to Ben that apparently Milfred is stealing ships and taking them apart to build on big Mega-Spaceship. Ben soon realizes that he sees countless people chained to the ground, as if they are jailed. Attea lands her ship right beside a bug-like alien, chained to the ground by the legs. Bug-Like Alien: Ben 10! You've come to save us! All of us! (Claps with joy) Ben: That's right, but what is going on here? Bug-Like Alien: It's that darned scoundrel, Milfred! That crooked croaker is stealing our precious crafts and using them as material for some huge cruiser...the nerve of that guy! Attea: Yeah, I'll remove the chains of these victims. You go and teach Milfred a lesson, will ya? (Winks) Ben: What, just me? What's the catch...? Attea: No catch, I promise! All ya gotta do is beat up Milfred, now run along, Tennyson! Ben runs directly to the large spaceship being built by Milfred himself, and exclaims Milfred stops what he is doing and takes a beating. Milfred laughs maniacally but ceases to stop building. Ben is not pleased with this and transforms into Humongousaur. Humongousaur runs up the vessel and starts punching, causing Milfred to fall from the top. Humongasaur eagerly waits for him to hit the ground, but his backpack reveals that it is also a Jetpack. Humongousaur: What? Too scared to come down here and face me, wimp? Milfred: Scared? No, just wise. I'm not gonna go down there and literally ''destroy you in combat and waste my time! Stupid lizard! ''(Laughs while snorting) Humongousaur: Yeah, right. You KNOW you can handle Ben 10! Just like you can't handle Attea! Milfred is not amused, and immediantly jets down to Humongousaur. After stepping foot on the ground, his backpack unfolds into a giant mech-suit, covering his whole body except his head. Milfred is now the size of Humongousaur, and proceeds to run up to him and punch him to the ground. '' Milfred: What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?! ''(Sinister Smile) Humongousaur: You got THAT right, Pal! (Throws Milfred high in the air) Milfred: Pfft! Nice try, lizard! (Mech-Suit fires rockets and they hit Humongousaur, exploding on contact) Milfred lands on Humongousaur, who reverts back, defeated. Milfred stands up and laughs crazily, coughing in between. Milfred then walks over the ship and begins building again. Ben shakes his head like a wet dog and gets back on his feet, asking if that's all Milfreds got. Milfred yawns at Ben and fires a laser beam in Ben's direction. Ben: Gah!! (Scrolls through Alien Holograms) I need somebody to take this hit! Come on, come on! (Hits Upchuck Hologram) Mothster: Mothster?! (Looks up at laser that is about to hit him) Oh, boy...(Is blasted with smoke everywhere) Milfred: (Is surprised with eyes wide open) Yes! I've killed hi- Mothster: (Appears from cloud of smoke, and shakes his head) You know, dude, people don't appreciate being blasted with lasers. Just saying. (Flies up to Milfred) "Scarier than butterflies, deadlier than snakes!" Milfred: No, no, no! You must not come any further, shape shifter! Be gone, insectoid scum! (Rapid fires multiple lasers) Mothster: Yeah, no. (Dodges each laser) Mothster grabs Milfred and holds him up by his arm. Then Mothster happily punches Milfred straight in his face, leaving a crack in one of the lenses of his glasses. Milfred is screaming for him to stop, and then coats himself in electricity as a defense. Mothster is instantly electrocuted out of his wits, and falls down onto the ship. '' Milfred: Now will you leave me alone, I've got ships to steal, princesses to kill, and a Mega-Ship to create. Attea: Yo, Frog Legs! (Blasts the Mech-suit leaving a large burn mark on it)'' Want me? Come and get me! (Runs around the Mega-Ship and fires blasts out of her laserguns) Milfred: (Blocking the beams with a sheild) Nice try Attea, but you had your chance to be mine! Now you mean nothing to me, NOTHING! (Bombs pop out of the Mecha-suit) Explosion after Explosion, Attea manages to evade all of the bombs. Mothster appears and rips of one of the parts from the Mega-Ship, intending to disasemble it quickly. Milfred notices and throws a well aimed bomb at Mothster, sending him rocketing into a broken ship not too far from Attea. A weird sound is heard and green flash appears from some reckage where Mothster landed. Diamondhead busts out and runs at the Mega-Ship again, firing diamonds all along the sides of it. Diamondhead: (Notices that diamond shards are almost everywhere on the ship) Now that ''looks Sharp. Hahahahaha. ''Milfred fires both of the Mech-suit's hands at Diamondhead and they cause a large explosion when they hit his body. After the smoke vanishes, cracks can be seen all along the diamond parts of Diamondhead's body. Diamondhead has been defeated and he reverts back, but Attea continues to fire enough beams to completly destroy the Mech-Suit. Milfred then falls and lands on the ground, where Attea points the lasergun at his head. '' Attea: Any last words, super-nerd? ''(Smiles) Milfred: Yes, and here they are...(Frowns)...PLEASE ATTEA, DON'T SHOOT! I'M SO SORRY, I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS, MY SWEET SWEET MASTER! I'LL DO ANYTHING, DO YOU HEAR ME? ANYTHING!!! (Cries) Attea: Yeah, yeah. Whatever...just follow me or you get fried, got it? (Lowers lasergun) Milfred is cuffed by Attea, and slowly follows her back to where her ship landed. After they are out of view, Ben awaken from being unconsious and yells for Attea and Milfred. Ben gets up and wipes the dirt off of him, and transforms into Armodrillo and goes underground, following Attea and Milfred. Armodrillo arrives and reverts back but then Ben is astounded when he sees that the owners of the ships that Milfred had stole are all tied up, and are hanging over a giant casm by a single rope. Milfred is also tied in the pile of aliens, crying for his mommy. Ben asks what exactly is he looking at, walking a little closer to the aliens and Milfred. Attea: Not another step, monkey-face! (Aims lasergun at Ben) Ben: I knew it, I just KNEW I couldn't trust you! (Is scrolling through Alien Holograms) Attea: Look, just turn into a Galvanic Mechamorph, combine every ship, including that Mega-Ship, and turn into one giant spaceship. All you gotta do after that is hand it over, or you could watch these innocents die! Choose wisely, ape. Ben: "Choose wisely"? You're one to talk, going up against Ben 10! (Scrolls and stops at Feedback Hologram) (Hits Omnitrix) Toepick: (Disgusted with himself) Toepick? Oh come, on! Oh, what the heck. (Opens cage) Attea sees Toepick's face, drops her blaster, and turns as white as a sheet. Toepick slowly walks forward, sort of like a zombie. Attea screams and croaks in between, she backs forward runs away, but trips on part of ship and lands on her face. While Attea faints, Milfred is heard screaming loudly and begging for his mommy to help him. '' Toepick: ''(Turns to Milfred and the other captive aliens) Dude, would you be quiet?! Everybody turns white and screams, while some throw up, and Milfred ribbits crazily and eventually faints. '' Toepick: Uh-oh... ''(Reverts back) The Scene cuts to where the plumbers arrive and arrest Attea and Milfred and throw them in the back of one of the plumber's ships. Attea and Milfred glance at each other. Milfred: At least we can be together now, my love. (Big smile) Attea: (Screams) Curse you, Benjamin Tennyson! Curse you! (Episode Ends) Characters * Ben Tennyson * Carl Tennyson * Sandra Tennyson * Bug-Like Alien * Captured Alien Ship Owners Villains * Milfred * Attea (After capturing Milfred) Aliens used * Humungousaur (First appearance) * Mothster (Accidental Transformation;Selected alien was Upchuck) (First appearance) * Diamondhead (First appearance) * Armodrillo (First appearance) (Cameo) * Toepick (Accidental Transformation;Selected alien was Feedback) (First appearance) TriviaCategory:Episodes * Milfred will have to pay for all the damages suffered by the ships he had stolen. * Attea was going to double-cross Ben as revenge from the whole start. Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends Category:Episodes